Gothic Rainbow
by Kagome1322
Summary: Yumi Aelita and Heidi have a ... they perform at ... and they are the ... so um please read and review i'm not to good with summeries
1. Getting the Hookup

AN this story will mostly be based around Yumi and Ulrich and maybe some Aelita and Odd. Also there is no Xana and saving the world I can't handle that yet so for now Xana is defeated.

Disclaimer:Ido not own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs in this story.

Summery: after summer vacation Yumi Aelita and Heidi have a singing group that is going to play at the dance in the upcoming Saturday night. Only no one knows except them and the Teachers. Enjoy the story.

Yumi's POV:

Me Aelita, and Heidi were just going into our house. Yes our parents all pitched in so we could have a house to practice in. Practice what you ask, only our songs for our singing group '_GOTHIC RAINBOW'. _You see we are called gothic rainbow because I am the lead singer and I'm Goth and the rainbow was because each person has their own color. I have purple, Aelita has pink, and Heidi has blue. We all have black hair and highlights in our specific color and wear black clothes with our color for the stiching and words on their shirts.

I'm the lead singer because I'm the only one that can hit the highest notes. Aelita is second then Heidi. Occasionally Sam sings with us when she has a rap that might go with our chorus.

Normal POV:

"Yumi can you get the phone?" Aelita yelled from her room.

"Umm… yeah I got it." Yumi yelled back as she picked up the phone.

"Hello is this Yumi Ishiyama?" said the man. " Yes. May I ask who's calling?

"This is Principal Delmas and I heard you miss Stones and miss Staten had a singing group." "Yeah that is true. What is it that you want?"

"Well as you know we have a dance coming up to welcome all of you back to school and the teachers and I were wondering if your group could perform?"

"Uhh. . . hold on let me get the others."

"Aelita Heidi come here I have something to tell you!" Yumi yelled to her friends.

"What?" they asked at the same time. "Well the principal is on the phone and is wondering if we want to perform at the school dance this Saturday. So do we?" Yumi asked. They both nodded.

"Principal Delmas, we have decided to do it under one condition"

"And that is" asked the principal.

"You can't let any of the kids know especially not your _daughter_!" Yumi strained on the word daughter.

"yes it is a deal" replied the principal.

"Okay bye Principal Delmas" then Yumi hung up and they all screamed

"**_WE HAVE OUR FIRST GIG!"_** And laughed as they picked out an outfit for the performance.

AN: Okay I hope you like this Chapiner. And please if you have a song that might be good for them our you just want them to sing it put the Author and Title in your review and also their songs don't have to be punk or anything they could be Brittany Spears for all I care.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Shopping and Excitements

AN: well I would like to thank my first reviewer auora-of-the-black-rose and so on with the story

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter.

Aelita's POV:

I was sleeping in my warm cocoon when I heard a knock at the door. I rolled over and said a muffled "go away" to the unknown person. Then I heard my door creek open and Heidi ripped the blankets off my body and yelled

"Aelita get your lazy butt up, we have to go shopping for the dance in ten minutes Yumi is getting restless!"

"Okay, okay get out so I can get dressed." After Heidi left, Aelita added a murmured " keh, what got her panties in a bunch" then she changed into a pink shirt that said 'bite me' some black capries and some black vans.

"Finally, your up can we go now" asked a very frustrated Yumi. She was wearing a purple shirt that said "you talk to me because your curious . . . I ignore you because I'm bored' black faded jeans and some purple Reebok sweets. Yumi was next to Heidi that was wearing a black shirt that said 'Sorry if I look interested, believe me I'm not' some blue faded ripped jeans and black vans like Aelita's.

"Umm can I eat first?" said Aelita cautiously. "NO" yelled Yumi and Heidi at the same time. They heard a mumbled "okay" from Aelita as they grabbed their purses and dragged her to their black corvette convertible.

With Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie

Odd's POV:

"Hey guy's guess what" I said as I burst in Jeremie's room. When I got no response I kept talking anyway.

"There's a rumor going around that for the homecoming dance they got this outrageous band to perform!" I said all excited.

"Really who?" asked Ulrich. "Oh well now that you mention it, no one really knows their name I guess it's a surprise then." I said getting a little bored.

"Don't worry if the students don't know then it has to be someone either really good or really bad so let's hope for the best." 'Ahh yes, now I remember why their my friends, Ulrich has a very bad attitude and Jeremie can always make the best out of things' I thought as I started to fall asleep.

Back with the girls

Yumi's POV:

Okay so I was walking through the store looking at the clothes when I saw the most perfect outfit and it had three other kinds in different colors, I called out to Aelita and Heidi

"Hey guys come here I think I found the perfect thing to wear! As I said 'Perfect' they came running. They were black faded ripped jeans with different color stitching there was black, blue, purple and pink. With plain black shirts.

"Awesome" said Heidi "Aw yeah I love this." Complemented Aelita. We bought these outfits and some glittery letters to put 'Gothic Rainbow' on the front and our names on the back.

"Okay, now that were done shopping let's go eat" I said as we were walking to the car. We put our stuff in the trunk and drove over to McDonalds and ordered three parfaits and I got a bacon, egg and cheese mc'muffin, Aelita got a sausage, egg, and cheese and Heidi go a Mc'Griddle. Then we ate over at the park. When we got home we all headed straight for bead.

As soon as my head hit the pillow the lights wenT out in my head as I drifted into dreamland.

AN: okay it may be short but I've been up all night and it's 5:50 in the mourning and I'm really tired so please review because it is the reviews that keep me going.

Bye-bye

I hope you liked this Chapter

And also **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. preperations and suspicions

AN: so here is chapter three and I'm gonna need about four more songs before my next update or else I will never pos the performance because I only have two songs so far and can't think of any others. So if you have any suggestions they will be highly taken too.

So umm on with the story.

Heidi's POV:

Okay so I was all sleeping when I heard my door open then some giggling. I was getting suspicious but I didn't get up because I was too lazy and tired. But I regretted that thought when my covers were ripper off and replaced bye very, very, very cold water. Then my eyes snapped open and I screamed,

"YUMI, AELITA WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, THIS WATER IS FREEZING" then they did what I was expecting from them, they doubled over with laughter.

"I'm sosorry we just couldn't help ityou were the only one still sleeping" Aelita said between her laughs then Yumi says,

"Wow that was more fun then I thought it would be. Don't you think so too Aelita?" but of course she only got a nod due to Aelita's laughing fit then I noticed something it became very cold then I screamed

"AHH GET OUT I'M FREEZING AND NEED TO CHANGE AND GET WARM YOU BAKA'S!"

They walked out talking about what they were going t eat for breakfast. I changed into a different pair of pajamas because today was Friday and we gave ourselves a break before the big performance.

Yumi's POV:

I was talking to Aelita when Heidi came in and sat down, then we all started to laugh about what had just happened.

BACK WITH THE BOYS:

Ulrich's POV:

I was getting really restless at who the performers might be but that was only a cover-up story. Even though I was curious I had something else on my mind at that was… Yumi. I didn't know if I should ask her to go with me or not. Then I heard people talking on the other side of my door so I got up and opened it.

Jeremie's POV:

I was talking to Odd about the group that was performing tomorrow night. You see we had called Yumi and the girls to see what they knew and they said it was their group that was performing but we couldn't tell anyone not even Ulrich, which was kind of weird.

They said they told us because they needed help with their music for the songs. I also got the chance to look up some of their songs and they were really good. I thought Heidi was the best even if she was the worst in the group and I knew it. Odd asked Aelita to accompany him and she accepted the same thing happened with me and Heidi. But all I could think about was poor Ulrich sitting in his room debating with his thoughts. Thenas I was saying,

" Wow I still can't belive that Yumi, Aelita and Heid started a--"

then Ulrich opened his door and said

"What. What did Yumi and the others start?" me and Odd looked at eachother then back at Ulrich and Odd said

"Oh, they just started this awesome Japanese cooking club with their moms and are getting really good at making Japanese dishes." Ulrich looked at him then shrugged heaved a big sigh and sat back down on his bed. After Ulrich closed his eyes I gave Odd a look that said 'nice cover but next time make it more convincing' but he just smiled and went in and got his CD gave it to me and said while pushing me out the door,

"Sorry Jeremie Ol'buddy but I have to go to sleep before the big dance tomorrow" then he slammed the door in my face. So I went back to my own dorm and fell asleep also.

BACK AT THE GIRLS HOUSE:

Normal POV:

You could hear light footsteps and creaking of beds then three young teenage girls yell a very fast "GOOD-NIGHT" then some rustles of beds and pillows and then very peaceful breathing.

AN: okay there is your third chapter and as I said at the top I need at least more songs before I can post the next chapter so give me a review and some songs and remember I don't care what kind of song it is even if it is Brittney Spears like I've said before.

So BYE-BYE and remember

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Questions and Answers

AN: I have decided to make a short chapter before the performance while I try to get more songs.

Normal POV:

Ulrich was walking around in the courtyard by himself. He couldn't find any of his friends anywhere and was trying to think of how to ask Yumi.

Ulrich's POV:

"I know I'll go over to her house right now and just come out-- … no that won't work I'll forget what I was going to ask and run away or something." I said to myself.

'Well I could always ask her mom to ask her for me. Her moms always saying how much she likes me.' ' No you stupid brain I can't do that it would be humiliating!'

Then I heard the scariest sound ever.

"OHH ULRICH DEAR I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING" Sissi called out to me. After hearing that I made up my mind I was going to call Yumi so I booked for my room and slammed the door in Sissi's face. I called out to her

"Hey Sissi I have to use the phone then I'll come get you in the courtyard okay?"

There was silence then she screamed an "OKAY!" then I heard her running away, to bad I wasn't really going to meet her.

So then I called Yumi and she answered

"Hello"

"Uhh hey Yumi can I ask you a question?"

"Uh-huh"

"…"

"Ulrich, you still there?"

"Huh . . . oh yeah what do you want?"

"Um Ulrich you called me and said you had a question."

"Ohh yeah um willyougotothedancewithme!" I said in a rush

"I'm sorry I can't help you"

"But why not?"

"Because I have no idea what you just said."

"Uh I said will you go to the dance with me?" I shut my eyes ready for rejection but it never came

"Yeah I'd love to go with you but one problem."

"What's that"

"I'll have to meet you there and promise you won't freak out if I'm late."

"Okay I promise. So that means you'll come with me?"

"Uh-huh um Ulrich I have to go now I'll talk to you at the dance okay?"

" Yeah bye Yumi"

"Bye" then she hung up and I started doing a happy dance around the room.

Back With The Girls

Yumi's POV:

I had been relaxing on our day of when Ulrich called I took the call out side.

When he asked me to go with him to the dance I jumped for joy. When we got off the phone I did a happy dance into the kitchen and Aelita and Heidi gave me a very weird look.

I jumped and said " Ulrich asked me to the dance!"

Then we all screamed for a while talking about our performance then we went to bed.

AN: okay so I decided to do this short chapter hope you like it but I still need at least two more songs before I write the performance chapter

Well with that said

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Nervousness to Shock to WoW

AN: sorry about the long wait I had major writers block on how I wanted to come into this chapter.

Yumi's POV:

It was one hour until the big performance and we had four songs picked out then they would use a DJ so we could dance too. We were getting ready right now, party of getting ready for me was calming down I was so nervous.. I was putting on my lip-gloss and eyeliner. Heidi was already done and Aelita just got out of the shower.(AN: if you can't remember their outfits I wrote them in ch2 I'm to lazy to right it again) 'there now I'm done'.

"hey Heidi do you think we should leave as soon as Aelita gets here?"

"Uhh yeah I think we should"

With the guys

Normal POV:

"So Odd you almost ready to go get Jeremie?" asked Ulrich

"Yup you bet " then they went to Jeremie's. Ulrich knocked on the door and Jeremie said to go in. They were all wearing something similar black pants with sneakers except Ulrich had a green button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath, Jeremie had a blue button up shirt with white wife beater and Odd had a purple button up shirt with a black wife beater. Then they left to go outside in the soccer field. As they got out Ulrich looked around in a daze. 'Wow this is awesome' he thought.

"Hey you guys have you noticed the band poster is still covered?" asked Odd

"Yeah I wonder why" replied Jeremie. Both Odd and Jeremie were just playing around for Ulrich's sake due to the fact that only they knew who was performing, to bad Ulrich wasn't even paying attention. As they were talking Ulrich just stayed quiet looking around blocking them out, then everyone quiet down and the principal start talking.

With the girls

Normal POV:

"Hey guys were here!" yelled Yumi to her friends.

"Okay" they said in unison. Then they all got out and headed backstage.

"Kids we have a very special group singing here tonight. You all should recognize them and many of you are their friends. So please welcome (the banner gets uncovered) **_GOTHIC RAINBOW!_**" there was confusion and then applause.

As Yumi, Aelita and Heidi go out on stage there was dead silence.

(AN: I was going to end it here but I decided against it and I'm going to put the first song on next)

Yumi started talking into the headset "umm hi I'm Yumi as some of you may know. This is Aelita and Heidi (she points to her friends) and we are gothic rainbow. You've probably never heard of us before because we were in America singing over the summer. So anyway our first song is 'Girl Next Door' and we dedicated it to Sissi Delmas. So I hope you like it." Then the music stated playing and Yumi started singing.

Small town homecoming queen  
Shes the star in this scene  
Theres no way to deny shes lovely  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside shes ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Everyone got over the shock and started dancing even the very shocked Ulrich.

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh an I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
Shes Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

As the music faded they all clapped and the Group smiled as they got ready for their next song.

AN: okay so that was the fist song. Hope you like this chapter.

So um

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Perfomadance

AN: okay I just got the next song called 'In Love With You' by Mi** ChIbO**, thanks heaps to you for giving me the song I realized I was missing one song because I was supposed to have 6 all together because the finishing song doesn't count so I only had 5 so far. . . so I will stop talking now and start with the story...

Still at the dance

Normal POV:

The girls had just finished their first song and were getting ready for the next. They were back stage discussing which song was next and when they decided they went back out on stage and everyone went silent listening to the next song intro.

"Okay I hope you like this next song it was made by one of our secret undercover (wink wink ) friends. It's called 'In Love With You'. Then the music started …

**You broke the news just yesterday,**

**Now I may never have my way.**

**I may never have the chance.**

**To give you just this one last dance.**

**But you deserve better.**

**And you're eyes are no longer wetter.**

**With the tears I've made you cry.**

**Just don't ask why.**

**In you're life I was number two.**

**When I was in love with you.**

**Tell me what I need to be,**

**Tell me what you want to see,**

**Tell me…**

**Oh, tell me.**

**Why is there a single light?**

**Why hasn't the darkness come?**

**Where did he come from?**

**And I never said a word.**

**And you seemed to not have heard.**

**My subtle hints from when I spoke.**

**That my heart had finally broke.**

**I watched you from afar,**

**As you drove away in another's car.**

**He's the one that can make you smile.**

**Something that I tried a while,**

**To do,**

**When I was in love with you.**

**Tell me what I need to be,**

**Tell me what you want to see,**

**Tell me…**

**Oh, tell me.**

**Why is there a single light?**

**Why hasn't the darkness come?**

**Where did he come from?**

**And I tried to tell you,**

**About my love for you with clues.**

**But you never seemed to care.**

**Now I understand, it's fair.**

**He deserves you.**

**And you deserve him too.**

**Oh how I thought that you had known.**

**When we were both so old and grown.**

**That my love for you was always true.**

**When I was in love with you.**

**When I was in love… with… you. **

Everyone really like the song for the fact that they were screaming "WE LOVE YOU GOTHIC RAINBOW" all Aelita, Heidi and Yumi could do was smile and wave at their dates.

"Wow, they can really sing good" said a still amazed Ulrich. Then guess who came none other than the …

"OH ULRICH DEAR, did you hear that song Yumi dedicated to me. She said-"

"Yeah I know she said she hates you, and wants to hit you." Ulrich replied, Then Sissi left. Next was

"I can't believe Yumi just sang to me, it was so romantic."

"She was not singing to you she didn't even dedicate it to anyone William and, she didn't even write it herself!" Ulrich growled through gritted teeth. But before William could come up with a comeback Yumi started talking again.

"Okay this next song is called 'Shine' I wrote it because I felt bored three days ago okay so here it is

Yumi started to sing with the music and as it picked up they started dancing

**  
I know what I'm all about my body gonna a change me,  
And I stand my ground and deal with negativity,  
I got my mind made up,  
I'm gonna do whatever makes me happy,  
One step at a time, I chose my own destiny.**

There's No Doubt, what its a about  
My dreams are coming true, woah  
Won't stop can't stop,  
DO what i need to do,

I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,   
I know i'm gonna shine shine, shine shine  
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through  
Because it's my time to shine shine, Shine shine.

I don't let things get to me,  
I wanna live stress free,  
No one, and nothing gonna get the best of me,  
Believe in myself no matter how hard things may seem,  
Keep climbing to the top,  
My dreams will be in reach, Ohhh

**There's No Doubt, what its a about  
My dreams are coming true,  
Won't stop can't stop,  
DO what i need to do, **

**I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know i'm gonna shine shine, shine shine  
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through  
Because it's my time to shine shine, Shine shine.**

I'll never lose sign of what i want in my life, 

**I'll stay true to myself,  
No one can tell me, My future,   
I'll stay strong no matter,  
I will survive, I'm gonna shine.**

c'mon, yeah, uh, (Repeat)

**I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know i'm gonna shine shine, shine shine  
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through  
Because it's my time to shine shine, Shine shine.**

REWIND 

**I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know i'm gonna shine shine, shine shine  
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through  
Because it's my time to shine shine, Shine shine.**

I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know i'm gonna shine shine, shine shine

They stopped dancing and the lights went dark as they posed. Then the lights came back on and the crowd went wild and they smiled just like the last two performances except this time they did curtsies.

AN: Okay so there is two more songs three more to go and I'd like to thank Mi ChIbO again for your song. So umm

**_! PLEASE REVIW!_**

This is Kagome1322 signing off until next time.

Buh-bye for now (waves enthusiastically to the readers hoping they review and their good


	7. Almost Revealed Secrets,Songs

AN: Ohh hello again I am going to write the next chapter now.

Oh and just to let you know as soon as I found out that Mi ChIbO reviewed I wrote this chapter you see unless she reviews I don't update so the faster she reviews the faster the next chapters.

I also want you to know Mi ChIbO that this is dedicated to you because your stories make me happy

"Okay we have three more songs left to sing" said Yumi.

"But maybe if you beg we'll sing an extra" said Aelita

"But only if you beg" said Heidi (AN: (point to the reviewers) you have to beg for an extra song)

"Well right now we have a five minute break then we will keep performing" Yumi then walked off backstage with Heidi and Aelita.

"Hello, you girls are awesome how come you didn't tell us?" said Ulrich popping up out of nowhere.

"Ohh you know" said Aelita. "Our girly little secret" continued Yumi, "Yeah nothing you'd be interested in" finished Heidi with a wave of her hand. Then they all burst out laughing.

" Oh but I beg to differ!" screamed Odd from behind them to shut them up.

"Yes we care GRAETLY!" said Jeremie also just appearing in thin air.

Yumi, Aelita and Heidi muttered something that sounded along the lines of "How the heck do they pop up everywhere?" the boys gave them confused looks and the gils immediately changed the subject.

"Ohh sorry guys we have too go back out and perform so you have to leave and go watch us"

"Yeah and when we're done we can all dance then go back to our house or something?" suggested Heidi

"So umm bye." Said Aelita then they rushed back onstage, and the guys went back in the crowd.

"okay here's our fourth song called 'Miss Independent'. So her it goes.

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown   
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected   
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no 

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door   
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?   
Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

"Okay that song was one that Yumi wrote along time ago about herself and well she wrote about when she fell in love with Ul-"

"AHHHH, Aelita you be quiet right now, she went to say when I fell in love with ice cream. Uhh yeah ice cream that's it!" then Yumi started chasing Aelita around the stage while Heidi tried to stop her. Everyone else sweatdroped. (AN: YEAH I LOVE WHEN THEY DO THAT!)

Okay and that is how this chapter finishes. And to all the questions no I did not write 'SHINE' from the previous chapter I was looking for something like that and well I took someone's chorus and made the lyrics with the help of my cousin who will remain secretive until I ask if I can reveal her name.

So with that said

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_

BUH-BYE FROM Kagome1322

Oh and my cousin's name on FF is Sango1322 but she has no stories. (everyone say AWWWW)

(waves bye to everyone)


	8. songs, and suprises

AN: okay I know I may be a little later than I thought I would be but….. I had some unexpected math regions in school and that is my worst subject so here is the story oh and I decided to put more songs in because I want to.

Yumi had finally gotten Aelita and was yelling at her backstage…….

"Aelita, HOW could you even think about saying something like that it would-"

"But that's what YOU said Yumi I wa-"

"NO AELITA that's not the point it would have been VERY EMBARRASING! Now do you-"

"I KNOW what your saying OKAY, but I DON'T CARE! I was just speaking the TRUTH-"

It kind of carries on from there, Heidi was standing on stage giving a very nervous grin. Everyone was looking at her weird well it was more like the stage from hearing certain words of yelling from backstage. Then she had enough and turned on heel and stormed back stage.

"Aelita at least APOLOGIZE to ME-"

"NO I have NO REASON-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SHOW…"

" oh well I'm not leaving until Yumi/Aelita says sorry!" both Aleita and Yumi said at the same time

"WELL why don't you BOTH say your sorry. Yumi and Aelita both scream

"FINE, I'm SORRY!"

"good you two now the audience is WAITING can we GO NOW." They just nodded their heads yes to Heidi and walked back on stage with a fuming Heidi.

"Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait we kind of had a minor problem-"

"MINOR more like MAJOR" screamed Heidi.

"Okay so minor major big deal here's the next song either way its called 'Losing Grip'"

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away here's what I have to say

I was left to cry there Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided...

Why should I care, You weren't there  
When I was scared I was so alone  
You need listen I'm sarting to trip and I'm losing my grip  
am i in this thing alone

Am I just some chic you place beside you  
to take somebody's place  
when you turn around  
can you recognise my face  
you used to love me  
used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't ok

I was left to cry there Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare, that's when I decided...

Why should I care, You weren't there  
When I was scared I was so alone  
You need listen I'm sarting to trip and I'm losing my grip  
am I in this thing alone

Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide

Why should I care, You weren't there  
When I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care, If you don't care  
then I don't care whe're not going anywhere  
Why should I care, You weren't there  
When I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care, If you don't care  
then I don't care whe're not going anywhere

After the song they did alittle bow and then they started talking again.

"Okay that was on of the songs we made together and the next we will be getting help" said Heidi.

"Yeah before the dance we asked to girls to learn a dance with us to perform"

Said Aelita

"Yeah so to perform our next song ' Some Call it Magic' we have Millie Stewart and Sam Morrison please get up her."

When they were all on stage and ready they stood in positions with Yumi in the middle, Aelita and Heidi behind her then Millie and Sam behind them then as Yumi started singing with the music they all started dancing.

Some call it magic  
The things I see  
And I don't understand it  
Why it happens to me  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how  
But I know that I have it  
And it all works out

I've got my family and my friends with me  
They the only ones who know my secret (only they do)  
Trynna find a way bring it out and say  
That you know you're special and believe it (stay true to you)

Some call it magic  
The things I see  
And I don't understand it  
Why it happens to me (ohhh)  
Some call it magic and I don't know how  
But I know that I have it  
And it all works out

My girl Aelita, my girl Heidi  
They help me in and out a situation  
But I understand  
It's part of who I am  
I don't have to give an explanation (i'll just be me)

Some call it magic (some call it magic)  
The things I see  
And I don't understand it  
Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how  
But I know that I have it (know that I have it)  
And it all works out

See the future through my eyes  
I can't control it  
But it all seems to work out right  
Cause there's a reason for everything  
And I know with my powers and dreams future looks good to me  
Ooohhh uhhh

speak:  
some may call it magic  
But I don't know it's just a special gift that I have  
It runs in my family (some call it magic)  
Gets me to trouble sometimes but you know  
My friends are there for me so it's kinda cool

Some call it magic  
The things I see (ohhh)  
And I don't understand it (I don't understand)  
Why it happens to me  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how (don't know how)  
But I know that I have it  
And it all works out (and it all works out)

Some call it magic (some call it magic)  
The things I see (the things I can see yeah)  
And I don't understand it (I don't understand it)  
Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)  
Some call it magic  
And I don't know how (I don't know how)  
But I know that I have it (know that I have it)  
And it all works out (and it all works out)

I've got my family and my friends with me  
They the only ones who knows my secret (some call it magic, magic)  
Trynna find a way bring it out and say  
That you know you're special and believe it

Fade out

As the music faded they all waved and walked off stage to talk about how good the two girls were.

"Wow you guys really got that dance down in the two days you had to learn it. You should become our back-up dancers from now on, we have the extra space in the house if you are willing to bunk up with each other?" said Yumi

"Yeah you are really good-" Said Aelita

"Uh-huh and fast learners too-" cut in Heidi then Yumi cut them both off by saying

"Well what do you say?" the three girls watched them with hopeful eyes until Sam and Millie nodded their heads yes, and Yumi, Heidi and Aelita beamed with smiles. Then they all screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Uh what the heck was that?" asked Ulrich from the crowd Jeremie just shrugged and Odd said,

"I don't know Ulrich ol' buddy I just don't understand those females or their race they are completely difficult humans.

"Well Odd what people say is if girls weren't difficult, they'd be guys." Said Jeremie, Ulrich nodded and Odd said

"True, very true."

Then they all went to get some punch while waiting for the next song.

AN: umm well there's chapter 8 I hope you liked it and if you didn't read the top I'm just going to keep putting up songs until I think I have enough (gives sheepish grin) well uh buh-bye.

And

_**! PLEASE REVIEW !**_

BYE FROM,

Kagome1322.


	9. Last Songs

AN: hey here's the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Here's the story now

"Okay we seem to be almost coming to an end we have two more songs to sing then we will be using a DJ for the music" said Heidi

"So we have a song called 'Walk Away' because sometimes me and the girls just get fed up with guys. We also know that all you girls have heard of this song because we wanted you to sing along with the chorus so here it is" continued Yumi

"Yeah so you better sing and you naught little boys better listen 'cause this is on of my favorite songs Yumi wrote," said Aelita

As the music started Yumi began to sing.

You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can say, oh

As the chorus started the girls sang along, and the guys stared dumbfounded.

**  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away**

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk away  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away 

"Okay, so I personally love this next song-" said Heidi

"Yeah and Yumi wrote it about her life now that she is in a singing group-"

"Right Yumi!" both Aelita and Heidi said. Yumi nodded then went to talk in the mike.

"Okay so as they said this is one of my songs I love too, and I wrote it about not only my new life, but theirs also. So the next song is called 'Best of Both Worlds' so here it is."

**You get the limo out front**

**Hottest styles every shoe every color**

**Being famous isn't all that tuff**

**Its really you but no one ever discovers **

**In town your just like all your friends**

**But on stage you're a star**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Chillin' out take it slow then you rock out the show**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together, and you know you got the best of both worlds**

**You go to movie premieres **

**Hear your songs on the radio-o**

**Livin' two lives is a little weird**

**But cool is cool cause nobody know-os**

**Real life your just a small town girl**

**But when you play your guitar**

**You get the best of both worlds **

**Chillin' out take it slow then you rock out the show**

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together, ohh yeah, **

**And its so much better cause you know you got the best of both worlds.**

"Okay so I hope you liked that song, and it is also the last live song" said Yumi

the crowd went in an uproar as they walked back stage. Then the guys came up to them.

AN: hey everyone I hope you like this chapter

So ummm

_**! PLEASE REVIEW ! **_

_**BUH-BYE**_

_**Kagome1322**_


	10. THE END! AWW MAN

AN: sorry for the long wait but I had major writers block! So umm heres chapter 10

(AN: I'm going to skip the dancing because you should all know what goes on when people dance.)

While everyone else was dancing Yumi, Aelita, Heidi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd were outside talking.

"So… all this time you were a music group and didn't tell us?" asked Ulrich

"Well not exactly" said Aelita

"We had told Jeremie and Odd" Heidi followed up, Ulrich looked at them like they were crazy.

"No its not what you think we needed Jeremie's computer and Odd to make our music…" finished Yumi

"Yeah and…" Said Aelita

"SHE WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU!" screamed Aelita and Heidi.

"oh well that's understandable, I think maybe." Replied and overly confused Ulrich

then he looked over at Heidi and Odd to see they were kissing, same with Jeremie and Aelita, so he kissed Yumi who was in the middle of rambling on and on about nothing and silenced her.

So after that they all said good-bye and went to their respected homes to sleep.

THE END An: okay so I know this was a rushed chapter especially for the last one but I kind of lost the way to finish this story so I hope this is an okay ending. _!PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
